The Rose Chronicles
by DragonessK89
Summary: The story of a young Padawan throughout the Clone Wars and the end of the Galactic Republic, in the rise of the Empire, Rose Moônbreäker sees the changes in Anakin Skywalker and speaks her mind but no one will leans to her not even her Master Yoda until it is too late. She was there when Anakin Skywalker now known as Darth Vader attacked the Temple.
1. Chapter 1

I am Rose Moônbreäker, named for the rose birthmark that wraps high around my left forearm. I was born on the planet of Eá home to the Elves, far from the Galactic Republic. My Father feared that my powers would be used for dark purposes if I was not trained properly, as our blood was that of an ancient line of elemental sorcerers. But on Eá anything to do with the ancient ways was a death sentence due to the Great War that nearly destroyed the planet over a millennium ago. As I was the first in the line to show signs of our ancient powers, my Father reach out to our galaxy neighbor the Galactic Republic's defenders the Jedi to take me away from the threat of death on my home world and into their protection and training, believing that their way in the Force would help guide me in my elemental powers.

This is the point in my life that I first encounter Jedi Grand Master Yoda, he was the one to take me to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant I was five when I first came to the Temple. I was every strong with my elemental powers and I used them to help me to understand their ways of the Force, which to me felt like the element of Air most of the time. Several years later a young boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker came to the Temple and was Obi-Won Kenobi's Padawan. I was only two years Anakin's senior but, most all of the group training we did together. When it came time for our turn in the Gathering to receive our kyber crystals of course we when together. I was nervous that because of my elemental powers; I would not find my kyber crystal as it is attuned to the Force of the one who seeks it. I was the oldest I looked as though I was 14, however my mind was more like that of someone who was far older. I was almost not allowed by the Jedi Council who did not believe I was ready to go to the Gathering due to the fact that I did not always follow their code, I was often referred to as gray, but also for the every reason I feared I would not find my own crystal, my uncontrolled fire power. However, it was Master Yoda who insisted I be allowed to go to the Gathering, proclaiming "Time for her it is. Powerful she has become, ready for this, she is."

So on to the Gathering we went. Out of all the younglings Anakin was the most bolsters' of the group. "I'll be the first to find my crystal! Just you watch." Our guide was Knight Breann Su, a young Twi'lek woman just promoted from padawan, "Alright everyone settle down, get ready for landing." We all took to our seats Anakin sat next to me, "what's wrong Rose? You're usually the first to challenge me?" We always challenged the other; it is just how we interacted with one another. "Anakin… the Gathering is all about the individual challenges, and I know for a fact your will be for patients. And you bolstering about being first is not helping your case." I said with a roll of my eyes. We may have been the top of the class but there was still a lot for us to work on. I knew my weakness and feared that it would stop me from finding my kyber crystal, try as I may it haunted my thoughts. We landed and got into the Temple with little trouble, and Grand Master Yoda was inside waiting for us. He spoke to us about the Force and the kyber crystals we would find, and with that he opened the door for us to go into the catacombs of the Crystal Caves. "Limited time you have. Frozen again the door will be, soon.

As we descend down the tail Anakin comes up to me and started being the annoying flirt of a fool "Need me to hold your hand?" I look at him roll my eyes "gods blow you are a fool! Focus on finding your crystal and leave me to mine." Just at that time the catacombs begun to split in different dictions. "If you two are done fighting we should figure out which way we should go?" Says Ronnie another young human boy like Anakin. "We should close your eyes and let the Force guide you. That is what the Jedi of the past have done." Ronnie was always in the library reading about the past, he come from a long line of Jedi according to him. So we all close our eye and focus on our next step, after a moment we open our eyes to see where the Force would lead us. Once we open our eye we all chosen our path, I was grateful that I was the odd one as I had chosen the path on the far left, where the others split themselves evenly between the other paths. As I started down the path to the left both Anakin and Ronnie called out "Wait Rose!" A quick roll of my eyes I turned back "what? I'm going the way I was guided to." "But you're the only one going that way it can't be right?" Anakin smugly said. "Actually Anakin that's exactly how it is supposed to work, the Force guides us to what the individual needs to face. Not the group." With that I turned and left down the path. Anakin tried one more time but I ignored him. The deeper I walked the darker it got and for a time I was stumbling around in the dark. My fear started to gnaw on my nerves, little voices in my head began to whisper doubt of finding a kyber crystal intoned with my powers. The darkness only fed my fear, I knew very little of my true family lines as the Great War destroyed much of the written history. However I never forgot the fear in one's eyes when I gave them my name, or more important my family name, Moônbreäker. Even as a child I could see it, the legends say that it was one of my family who used, Gilgalad, the crystal of starlight to end the Great War by destroying our moon which ended the war. "Well time to face the music." I feared what would happen, what if I injured myself and die here before anyone can find me? What if I start a magical fire so large that it melts this whole planet? But just then I began to hear a voice I have not heard in close to ten years, my Father.

"Meril nín iell." My father spoke in our language, I have not heard it in so long I had nearly forgotten how comforting the rhythm can be, Meril, it rolled through me, Meril, Meril… Rose! My eyes flow open when the language come back to me like smoke lite back to flame "Adar!" I could still see nothing, but I felt him there. "Hûl, tû, mîl." As sudden as I had felt him there he was gone. "Father wait!" I called to the darkness, nothing. I remembered that I should turn back it has been sometime and better to return with my life and fail this test than to die and fail with no other changes to try again. However, I was now lost deep in the catacombs I tried to use the Force, but then my father's words come back to me; hûl, tû, mîl; I turn my attention to though words. "Courage, strength, love." I found myself repeating but why, why had he chosen those words? What was I missing? And then I remembered, they are the three sides of Harmony back on my home. Harmony was what one tried to achieve to enter the afterlife of peace.

I understood then what this test was for, though I would not get my crystal this day I would have it soon and it would not be a kyber crystal like other Jedi, but the Gilgalad, the crystal of starlight. I just had to make it back, I have to. I hold my hand out in front of me, cleared my thoughts and spoke in my tough "Naur!" I commanded and there in my hand was a beautiful silver and white flame dancing and casting a pure light to which I thought should have hurt my eyes. However I finally get a look around and see that I have turned myself around, but fear will not take me again. "Gwelu tognaur, guide me to Master Yoda." The flame in my hand stop its random dance as the air begins to bend it the way I must go. It bends here and there till I am standing at the frozen door way where I can hear the others asking Master Yoda what they could do to save me. I smile they cannot help me but they need not worry for me. "Naur, land fend!" and pointed my hand at the ice, and it melted quicker than I thought but when I walked through the opening a pleased look was on my Masters face. The flame winked out as the others surround me hows whys and whats echo in my ears but I do not answer them, it was Master Yoda who did "Water, merely frozen, not permanent." He laughs, "Time to go, come come."

Breann Su led the others out but I stayed as I waited for Master Yoda, but then Master Obi-Won Kenobi walks in. "I do believe congratulations are in order." A wide smile crossed his face as I ran to hug him, knocking the air out of him. Out of all the Jedi Obi-Won, besides Master Yoda, knew who I truly was, and I trusted him has if he were my brother. We all laughed then Master Yoda spoke up "mission you have, Obi-Won's ship you will use." I look to Obi-Won for clarification, "R4 has the coordinates for your first solo mission, but do be careful and come back to the temple please little one." "I'm not so little anymore." "Come or Master Yoda and I will miss our rendezvous."


	2. Chapter 2

"I do so loath flying, and R4 thinks it's funny to do things like barrel rolls. Why can't I use a transport Obi?" He chuckles at our shared loath of flying. "My dear no transport can get you to where you need to go, as for you R4 you will fly this ship as if I am flying, is that understood!?" A few beeps and chirps from R4 was a promise to Obi-Wan that she will. Obi-Wan turned back to me and smiled "Do tell me if she brakes her word. And do be careful, for my sake, it's hard enough worrying about my own padawan." "Obi, you know I can take care of myself. You know you don't have to worry about me." I smile at him, and he genteelly cupped my cheek, "Do be careful little one." I wasn't sure but I believe just for a moment there was fear in Obi-Wan's eyes, before Master Yoda cleared his throat and Obi-Wan quickly removed his hand from my cheek. "Go now, or miss your rendezvous, you will." Master Yoda chuckles and heads for the ship that was taking Obi-Wan and him back to the Temple. Obi-Wan shakes his head "see you at the Temple when you get back." I smiled "Of course brother." And with that I was off in one direction and the rest in another. "Careful you should be, Kenobi. Young she is. Misinterpret what you mean, she can." Obi-Wan sighed heavily "Yes Master Yoda."

"So where are you taking me R4?" The droid and I never get along so it beeps and the ship shows me what it said. "To Teth? Why am I going so far out there for? And for that matter into the heart of Hutt Space on my own? No wonder Obi was worried." R4 beeps again. "I know I have a mission but as a young Jedi I should be with my Master not on my own for this kind of mission." More beeps and chirps, "Oh shut it! And just take me there." A few more beeps, "you can tell Obi I was mean to you when we get back to the Temple." I argued back.

We landed far from any settlement on the planet, to which I was grateful for. "So, I guess this mission is not to deal with the Hutts or other lowlifes around here?" The ship opens up and I hopped out. We are on top of a plateau high above the strange jungle below as I looked around I spotted another ship on the opposite side the plateau, and I saw I figure standing near the ship. I recognized the figure immediately as he opened his arms. "Adar!" ( _Father!_ ) I screamed with joy as I ran to his open arms. "Meril nín iell" ( _Rose, my daughter_ ) as he cried tears of joy to finally hold me again. "A! Nín iell! Nín iell" ( _Oh! My daughter! My daughter_ )! Tears flowed from both our eyes as we embraced not willing to let go. Finally, those he released me just enough to look me in the face. "Vín lam allyst? ( _Our language not forgotten?_ ) A smile crossed my face as I spoke my true language. "Baw Adar! Ni pedlam. Amman sí haeron Eá? ( _No Father! I speak the language. Why are you here so far from home?_ ) At my question my Father cupped my cheek to look me in the eyes. His eyes were the same as mine a pair of piercing crystal blue ringed with deep green edge. "Ni garant Meril" ( _I have a gift for you Rose_ ).

With that he released my face and brought out a pouch and opened it to revile the _Gilgalad_ , the crystal of starlight. "It is time for you to learn to control this my daughter. I am so proud of you!" I smile wide with a shake of my head. "And here you were worried that I had forgotten our language when you Father speak the common tongue." We both laugh at my comment, sharp tongued like my Father, but then my Father's tone took on a serious note. Fear was in his eyes when he spoke to me. "Please my daughter, only Master Yoda knows of this crystal's true nature," he sighed heavily, "this crystal is far more powerful than any of the Jedi's known kyber crystals, you must not use it until you have mastered your elemental powers. All of them." With that I looked shocked and lost for a moment till I asked, "Father were you there on Ilum? Were you in the catacombs of the Crystal Caves?" I had to know if what I thought was true. My Father cupped my cheek again and smiled, "not how you wish I was. Your powers are strong and so is your connection to me. As you began to lose your way you reached out for strength, you reached out to me my child. All I did was think of what I thought you needed and I see it worked for you are here with me now." We both smile and embrace and again more tears began to flow from our eyes. "I can't stay much longer my dear, I must return home before the Council fined me out of our space. But one day you will return home and I will be waiting with open arms." He hugged me tightly then reluctantly released me to return to the Jedi Temple.


End file.
